1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display apparatus and method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting display apparatus uses a self-emission device that emits light when an electron and a hole combine in an organic layer when current flows in a fluorescent organic layer or a phosphorescent organic layer, which is inserted between two electrodes.
The organic light emitting display apparatus is self-emitting, and therefore has a wide viewing angle and high contrast. Also, an organic light emitting display apparatus does not require a backlight making it more lightweight and thin, and better power consumption.
An organic light emitting display apparatus generally includes a lower substrate whereon a display unit for realizing an image is formed, and an encapsulation substrate that is bonded to the lower substrate by using a sealing member.
In the display unit, a plurality of sub-pixels are formed at intersecting regions of a plurality of data lines and a plurality of gate lines. In an outer region of the display unit, a driving line unit for delivering a driving signal to the data lines and the gate lines, and a power line unit for delivering a power voltage are arranged.
If a short occurs when the lower substrate and the encapsulation substrate contact, the product appearance may deteriorate.